1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module securing structure for securing solar cell modules each having the peripheral sides of a solar cell panel supported by a frame to a predetermined supporting member such as a roof or a wall surface through the use of securing members, and also relates to the frames and the securing members for the solar cell modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
In preceding patent applications, the applicant suggests structures with which solar cell modules can be placed on a roof or the like via securing members that can be engaged with the frame bodies of the solar cell modules perpendicularly to the surface of the frame bodies and can slide along frames, where the solar cell modules each having a frame that supports peripheral sides of a plate-like solar cell panel are placed on a roof or the like (Patent Documents 1 and 2). With such structures, there is no need to attach mount pads in conformity with the pitch of solar cell modules in advance, and solar cell modules can be successively installed on a roof from one side (the eaves side, for example). Accordingly, the procedures for the installment can be simplified, and the costs can be lowered.
In a conventional solar cell module securing structure, however, the frames of adjacent solar cell modules are in direct contact with one another. Therefore, when the solar cell modules thermally expand due to a change in temperature or the like, the expanded solar cell modules press against one another, and might be deformed or damaged. In other cases where solar cell modules are secured onto a tilted roof or a wall surface or the like, the load of the solar cell modules on the upper side is transmitted to the solar cell modules on the lower side via the contact portions between the frames, and an excess load acts on the securing members that secure the solar cell modules of the lowermost row. As a result, the securing members might be deformed or slipped off the supporting member.
In view of the above circumstances, the present invention aims to provide a solar cell module securing structure that is capable of securing solar cell modules without any trouble even when there is a change in temperature or the like, and also provides frames and securing members for the solar cell modules.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-165499
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-303660